


Kylie and Ashley Chapter 2

by VannerWolf



Category: Futa - Fandom, Kinky - Fandom, Kylie and Ashley
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Drug Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Futa on Female, Futanari, Group Sex, Orgy, Other, Sexual Content, Smut, Triple Penetration, futa on femal, hotel smut, virginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannerWolf/pseuds/VannerWolf
Summary: While still new to each other, the girls decide to take the offer of a fun time from the gym guys
Relationships: Ashley and Robert, Kylie & Ashley, Kylie & Robert, Kylie and Paul
Kudos: 8





	Kylie and Ashley Chapter 2

The women were in the bathroom of the hotel lobby, a make up bag between them and a whole lot of nerves. Ashly was pulling up her halter top dress a bit, her tits bouncing at the sudden movement. in half an hour they'd been meeting two of the three guys from the gym. "...I've bough two packs of protections. got extra large because I didn't know...what ones would fit you" two packs how long does she think this is going to last?

Kylie laughed. Looking down at herself in her cocktail dress. Her boobs pressing out with hard nipples and for the first time in her life she wasn't afraid to show off the bulge in the front of her dress. "A bit late to be worried about me impregnating you. And. ..I think they might fit. " her heart pounded in her chest. She looked down at the flaccid bulge in her dress

"actually it was more of the worry that those two might give us something...that and they are minty!" like she needy anything else to feel tingly during an orgy "...did you need a hand tucking?”

Kylie smiles "no. I don't think so. Not this time" she stroked her member and stood up. Letting it swing in her dress. "For tonight I'm proud to be a futa beside my cute new girlfriend" she walks over and kisses Ashley. Their boobs rubbing

she goes red, pulling Kylie's dress down a little bit "...didn't know we were official" 3 days of nothing but fucking, She had clothes at Ashly's house, chargers even her own tooth brush...plus her toy box. "anyway we should go meet them up in the room, floor 4, room 22?"

"Alright let's go babe. And yes. After what we've been doing yes. You're officially my girlfriend" she smiled and took her hand and strutted out. Almost like she was purposefully trying to show off her cock. People just kind of look away, or laugh, Ashly just tries to keep up...half a foot shorter she’s got little legs, the heels aren't helping. Kylie slows down "sorry babe" she kisses her head and then takes her the rest of the way. Smiling happily

Its quite on the hall way...the cleaner lady at the end with head phones on, doing her little dances clearly not aware of the two, Ashley leads her to the door tapping on it, they hear a thud and one of the men open up, Robert, the twink looking guy. "...ladies..." he takes one look at them going red, stepping aside holding the door open. "Come on in, we got booze, food and enough Viagra do us both in"

Kylie chuckles "I won't need Viagra around this girl" she cups Ashley's ass and brings her inside. Already hardening slightly at the feel of her girlfriend's soft ass.

"Yeah but...not sure if you girls got a time limit but uhh...we were thinking a overnight thing" Ashley just looks to Kylie, as if to ask their move. a overnight sex binge...

"Well I don't have anywhere to go if you don't boys" she smiles and sits on the sofa and pulls Ashley into her lap.

Ashley "...i just wanna get this party started" she says looking to the little bar they brought with, whiskey, brown rum, a lot of beer and enough mixers for all...then there's both pink and blue Viagra

Kylie strokes Ashley 's back and smiles "wanna get us a drink babe? " She says. Watching the two men and bites her lip.

She nods, leaning in to kiss her cheek, giving her lap a stroke too. She gets up walking past the men, getting a small but pap as she does, going right for the vodka she starts mixing. Robert sits by Kylie putting an arm around her "...so how long you been going to that gym? Haven't seen you around before"

She blushes "well. I've been going for a few months. But I normally go late and finish up quickly. I've been nervous about people seeing. ...this" she pats her cock. "But now that I'm with Ashley that doesn't seem to be an issue anymore." She smiles.

he nods a bit checking her out "so umm...what we saw in the shower... If you don't mind me asking what's going on down there?"

"Oh well you see I was born with both a cock and a pussy. Clearly in a woman. But I've got this massive thing attached as well" she giggles. Trying to lighten the mood as she checks him out.

he nods a big, reaching with the surrounding arm to cop a feel, "So tell me a bit about yourself" Ashley is finish making everyone a drink when she feels a hand squeeze her ass.

The twink guy sidles up to Ashley "looks like they're getting on" he smiles and looks her up and down. "So what made you decide to get with her? "

She goes red sipping her drink "I mean...i hadn't gotten laid in almost a year before that... Saw the dick. Saw she was getting hard. Thought fuck it. fact she's got a nice set of tits helps"

He laughs "that she does. Seeing them covered in cum was so hot and watching it gushes from you" he bites his lip and cups her ass.

She goes red rubbing into her hand "...so those pink pills are for me right?"

"Exactly. To keep you moist and your libido going all night" he smiled and pulls out a pill and kisses her cheek and presses it to her lips and let's get suck on his finger, she licks around his fingers swallowing the pill, weaving and swaying her tongue between the two digits, He smiles and teases her tongue as he grabs her ass tighter. He moves his hand from her ass to her tits and gropes them as he moves his fingers like a cock.

she bites the tip of his finger, sipping her drink "Kylie you wanna get this started?" she pops one pink one blue in a drink before heading over to her girlfriend, shooting the man a wink on her way past

He smirks, and she blushes "sure babe " she takes the drink sipping it "mmm this is wonderful. " She nearly finishes the drink and blushes as she feels her pussy begin to leak and her cock stiffened almost painfully. Lifting her dress. The head becoming visible though the material. Ashley sits on her lap, starting to undo her dress, Kylie moans. Her cock grinding hard into Ashley "fuck I'm so horny. I wanna full your pussy and have my holes filled " she began pulling Ashley's dress off.

Robert gets up "shit, you two start the foreplay then" he quickly goes over to the table popping a blue pill and necking a drink, starting to strip off, Ashley pulls her pants down now just grinding her wet folds against Kylie's cock in nothing but high heels and a bra...not that she needs one.

Kylie was breathing hard. Left only in high heels as she grabbed and kissed her girlfriend and ground harder on her wet folds "fuck. Sorry boys her pussy is mine" she grabbed Ashley by the hips and forced her down onto her now familiar cock.

Ashley snorts "aw come on, tonight's meant to be fun for all of us" She pulls her in closer so Kylie is led flat on her, she reaches back holding the futa's folds wide open, her pussy already dripping

"Mmm yes. Please one of you fill my cunt. I wanna lose my virginity there. The other one can either try to duck Ashley 's pussy with me or there's her ass " she smirked and pulled Ashley's ass apart and thrust into the woman on top of her. Her cock harder than ever.

Ashley digs her nails into Kylie plum ass "how about you big guy?" she looks to the twink by the bar "you know what this mouth can do" she licks her lips opening up. He quickly pulls his pants off and takes a blue pill and runs over to slide his cock into your mouth as Robert moves into position and rubs his cock on Kylie's pussy.

"God your soaked, your double dipped so try not to scream" he sinks in balls deep before grabbing a hand full of her ass, She screams at the first real cock she's ever had but then moans. Letting herself enjoy the pain and pleasure. She began to thrust into Ashley as the twink thrust into her mouth. He bucks his hips back and forth a bit but lets Kylie do most the movement "fuck your a tight little freak" Ashley leans closer to the man's cock lapping her tongue around the tip pumping the shaft, a fine layer of sweat already on her head. Kylie bucked her hips wildly. Wanting to feel both the tightness of a pussy and the stretch of a cock. She leaned in and licked the balls of the twink as Ashley sucked him. Ashley just starts deeping him, her pussy walls milking the fat cock inside her, the cock in her mouth and the smell of sex all around her is driving her wild.

Kylie moans and sucks on the balls in front of her and slams herself on the cock inside her. Her eyes rolling back at the pleasure of it all. Ashley gags and chokes when her hairs pulled on, she swings her legs around catching Robert and pulling him in, so he slams into Kylie, making both girls scream a bit in pleasure. Kyle screams and grabs Ashley's tits hard as the cock deep in her stirs up her insides and without warning she cums hard. Her pussy clenching on the cock inside her and pumping cum into Ashley, Robert grunts a bit spanking the woman's ass, nails digging into the fine flesh "ugh fucking tight little slut" he places another spank on her ass "on your back" he coos at her, Ashley still busy working on the other man, indulging herself in his length. She pulled out of Ashley and lay on her back. Panting. Her face a perfect ah ego as her cock throbbed. Unable to come down.

The twink grabbed Ashley by her hair and pulled her into his cock moaning. he climbs on over her, their dicks rub slightly as he sticks his tongue down her throat before pulling her hair "you want that ass fucked little freak?" the sounds coming from Ashley are so distracting, she's 3 fingers deep inside herself choking herself on this stranger's cock. Kylie looks over at her girlfriend and looks up at the man on top of her. "I've never thought of my ass being fucked. Have you? " She smirked and grabbed his ass.


End file.
